Recognition
by zairoon
Summary: TRADUCTION - "Ils l'appellent le Chasseur de Pirates Zoro". Zoro et ses surnoms, ses rêves, et surtout Luffy.


**Traductrice :** Zai!^^

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors, tout (la fic y compris) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas ! Voilà le lien pour la fic originale : /s/5579930/1/Recognition

**Déclaration de MWA - Traductrice :** Hello tout le monde ! Ca fait des lustres je sais, et je ne fais qu'une brève apparition ! J'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic, alors je voulais la partager avec vous =) J'espère que ca vous plaira ! Il n'y a pas vraiment de pairing, même si je vois toujours du ZoLu partout haha ! Bonne lecture !^^

**Spoilers:** jusqu'a l'arc de Shabondy dans l'anime.

* * *

**RECOGNITION **

**by VickyVicarious**

Ils l'appellent le Chasseur de Pirates Zoro. Le genre d'homme à devenir rapidement célèbre bien qu'il ait vécu sur ce qu'ils considèrent comme l'océan le plus faible de tous, East Blue. Il n'a aucune pitié, disent-ils, il est mortellement dangereux. Un vrai _démon_.

Roronoa Zoro ne s'est jamais soucié de tout ca. Il se contente de faire tout ce qui peut le rapprocher un peu plus de son but et non seulement être chasseur de primes lui a permis de gagner de l'argent, mais en plus la plupart des épéistes les plus forts sont des pirates. Rien donc de plus logique.

Et même si tout ce qu'ils disent de lui n'est pas entièrement vrai, c'est ce qu'il _est_ malgré tout. Zoro _est _dangereux, et fort. En fait, il n'est pas un si mauvais bougre, mais il est tellement sans pitié qu'il est difficile pour la plupart des gens de voir autre chose que ça. Il se bat contre qui il veut et rien ne peut l'arrêter et si en cours de route il impressionne quelques personnes parce qu'il a l'air cool ou noble ou courageux, il les laisse derrière lui en allant sur la prochaine île.

Il dort seul dans la nuit sombre, mais Zoro n'est jamais seul parce qu'il a ses trois katanas prés de lui. L'esprit de Kuina le pousse à aller plus loin et il a un terrible sens de l'orientation parce qu'il ne voit rien d'autre que le chemin qui le conduit à son rêve.

Zoro est calme. Il parle peu, et ne parle que lorsqu'il a quelque chose d'important à dire. Il préfère l'action aux mots, surtout lorsque cela implique un combat à l'épée. Il aime son rhum, mais n'est jamais vraiment ivre. Il boit avec une sobriété très solennelle qui repousse silencieusement les autres au loin. Il est toujours sur ses gardes mais ca ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il est inquiet. Plus que tout, il voyage.

Certaines personnes diraient que sa vie est désolée et vide. Ce sont ces personnes à qui Zoro ne jette pas même un simple regard lorsqu'il marche dans les rues tous les jours.

Il se fiche de tout, mis a part de son rêve. Tout en lui n'est que conviction : il _atteindra _son but un jour.

-xxx-

Ils l'appellent le Chasseur de Pirates Zoro. Au début, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas, du moins y était-il habitué. Mais au fil du temps, il ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi ils l'appelaient toujours ainsi. C'était un fait établi maintenant qu'il était un vrai pirate – le bras droit de l'équipage des Mugiwara, avec une prime de 120 millions de Berry. Une prime plus grosse que celle de la plupart des capitaines, sans parler de leurs médiocres subordonnés. Et Zoro s'était tenu debout avec le reste des compagnons de Luffy lorsqu'ils avaient déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial.

D'abord, il n'avait jamais chassé les pirates et s'il l'avait fait, il ne le faisait plus. Ils l'appelaient toujours le Chasseur de Pirates Zoro. Le démon de l'équipage des Mugiwara, un des onze Supernovas d'autres surnoms lui avaient été donnés, mais aucun ne lui allait mieux que le premier. Zoro n'était cependant toujours pas certain de vraiment approuver.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce surnom, pour la simple raison qu'il _n'était pas_ un chasseur de pirates. Ses sentiments à ce sujet étaient devenus beaucoup moins certains et beaucoup plus compliqués maintenant.

Tout au sujet de Zoro était plus compliqué maintenant. Tout continuait à devenir de plus en plus compliqué depuis qu'il avait rencontré Monkey D. Luffy fait très intéressant lorsque l'on sait que Luffy est quelqu'un de vraiment simple lui-même.

Zoro est toujours le même homme qu'il était avant, mais il est beaucoup plus différent aussi, et tout ça à cause de Luffy. Son capitaine est le genre de personne qui _fait _ça aux autres, qui les changent pour toujours sans même s'en apercevoir et il sait que le reste de l'équipage a vécu la même chose. Mais ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que Zoro en est moins affecté.

Ses changements sont arrivés sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Contrairement au reste de l'équipage, Zoro n'a jamais pu identifier le moment où tout a vraiment changé pour lui. Pour les autres, Luffy a fait ses preuves. Il a sauvé le village d'Usopp et le restaurant de Sanji. Il a sauvé le village de Nami en détrônant Arlong, et a protégé ses rêves en détruisant cette chambre remplie de cartes marines, en déclarant qu'elle était une de ses _nakama_. Il a recruté Chopper de la même façon Luffy a protégé le drapeau du petit renne et clamé haut et fort qu'il était l'ami de Chopper. Tout le monde sait ce que Luffy a fait pour Robin : il lui a redonné espoir, lui a fait admettre qu'elle voulait et devait vivre. Franky avait été témoin de tout ca avant même de rejoindre l'équipage, et si les méthodes de Luffy pour faire de lui son compagnon – voler son slip – étaient un peu moins dramatiques et nobles, Franky avait tout de même fini en larmes en voyant qu'il pouvait enfin poursuivre son rêve. Brook, lui, aurait été heureux au simple fait d'être accepté par d'autres humains, chose que Luffy avait faite sans la moindre hésitation – mais le jeune homme avait aussi redonné espoir au squelette en lui apprenant que Laboon l'attendait toujours.

Tous les autres pouvaient décrire un moment _précis_ où tout dans leur monde avait brutalement basculé où des lors, la perspective d'atteindre leurs rêves semblait vraiment réalisable. Zoro ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas, car à bien des égards, il n'y en avait pas un seul. Zoro était le seul membre de l'équipage qui était déjà activement à la poursuite de son rêve avant de rencontrer Luffy (certains pourraient le contredire en disant que Robin l'était déjà aussi, mais en considérant le fait qu'elle était limite suicidaire lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage, Zoro était sûr de pouvoir réduire en poussière ce genre de remarque). Il était déjà un guerrier accompli, travaillant sans relâche pour atteindre son but. Il a toujours vécu dans le présent sans aucun regret, et n'a jamais _laissé_ aucun démon du passé venir le hanter.

De bien des façons, Zoro était prêt et attendait Luffy, lorsque les autres devaient encore être modelés. Zoro était allé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans East Blue. Même s'il n'avait jamais cessé de trouver des adversaires de plus en plus doués, ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment surpassés ceux qu'il avait combattus au côté de Luffy. Il était prêt pour plus sans même le savoir.

Enfin, d'une certaine manière, il le _savait_. Luffy et lui avait toujours eu cette sorte de connexion que personne n'arrivait vraiment à expliquer. Nami avait une fois demandé à Zoro comment il pouvait étrangement savoir ce que Luffy comptait faire ensuite, et le capitaine avait répondu : « Parce que c'est Zoro ! Et je suis Luffy ! » et avait ensuite souri de toutes ses dents comme si cela rendait les choses plus claires et Nami n'avait rien trouvé à dire.

Zoro pense qu'il était prêt et attendait, parce que ses rêves ne suffisaient pas. Ils lui suffisaient pour continuer à avancer, pour le maintenir à flot, mais n'étaient pas suffisant pour réellement le mener quelque part. Il aurait été éternellement condamné à être le Chasseur de Pirates Zoro d'East Blue, son potentiel à jamais enfoui.

Parce que même si le rêve de devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde est génial, il est aussi très lointain. Zoro l'avait toujours su dans un coin de sa tête, et il en avait eu la confirmation quand il s'était retrouvé face à Mihawk cette fois-là. Zoro rêvait grand et il était sur la bonne voie – mais il était toujours infiniment loin de ses objectifs, à tel point qu'ils ne semblaient plus aussi réels. Alors que pour Luffy –

Le rêve de Luffy n'est pas simplement un rêve, et cela fait toute la différence. Lorsque Luffy parle à Zoro – lorsqu'il lui lance cet immense sourire sans la moindre trace de doute ou d'hésitation et lui dit, « Je vais être le prochain Roi des Pirates ! » - il ne lui parle pas d'une simple ambition ou d'un rêve. Pour lui, c'est un fait absolu, et Zoro ne peut s'empêcher de croire en lui, à chaque fois, complètement.

Le rêve de Luffy n'est pas simplement un rêve, et c'est pour cette raison que Zoro est prêt à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le réaliser. C'est ce qui le permet de continuer à tracer sa route vers ses propres ambitions, et en même temps, c'est ce qui lui donne envie de les envoyer valser au loin.

Lorsque Zoro est entré dans cette bulle à Thriller Bark, il était certain de mourir. Et si son capitaine pouvait être à ce point blessé en cherchant à les protéger, alors il le méritait. Si cela pouvait sauver Luffy, alors sa propre vie n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Zoro est aujourd'hui l'incarnation même du meilleur bras-droit possible. Il vit pour Luffy sans ressentiment, sans jamais se plaindre, sans même avoir l'envie de le faire. Il est prêt à tout pour son capitaine, prêt à suivre n'importe quel ordre, prêt à combattre n'importe quel ennemi. Il aime ses nakama mais si cela devait arriver – comme lorsque Usopp avait quitté l'équipage et que tout le monde s'était précipité derrière lui pour l'arrêter – il choisirait toujours Luffy sans la moindre hésitation. Zoro sera loyal jusqu'à la fin, et fera tout son possible pour la repousser aussi longtemps qu'il le pourra. Il ne remet pas Luffy en cause, parce que Luffy est Luffy, et Zoro est Zoro.

Ainsi, la vie de Zoro est bien plus remplie qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Il a changé. Il est souvent somnolent et de mauvais poil, il se bagarre avec leur idiot de cuistot pervers, et s'entraîne sans arrêt. Il rit et porte des toasts bruyants avec son groupe de nakama qu'il chérit plus que tout, et accepte la plupart de leurs délires. Il accepte aussi le fait que Chopper et Usopp s'accrochent désespérément à lui ou se cachent derrière lui pendant les combats. Il sourit et s'inquiète pour ses compagnons, et boit d'une façon si grossière qu'elle rappelle parfois la façon dont Luffy mange de la viande. Il doit à Nami tellement d'argent qu'il pense sérieusement livrer le stupide cuistot pervers aux Marines pour payer ses dettes, et il communique silencieusement avec Luffy dans les moments difficiles, comme lorsqu'ils combattent. Il vole de la nourriture à Sanji, et s'enfuit face à la colère de Nami.

Luffy part à l'aventure, et Zoro est là. Il prépare des mauvais coups sur le point du _Sunny Go,_ et Zoro est là. Il défait un à un les ennemis, les légendes, les royautés, le _monde_, et Zoro est là. Il mange tellement de viande qu'il fait six fois la taille d'une personne normale, et Zoro est là pour le faire rouler le long des rues. Il tombe dans l'océan, et Zoro plonge après lui.

Il est le Chasseur de Pirates Zoro, mais pas le Chasseur de Pirates d'East Blue. Zoro est le Chasseur de Pirates des Mugiwara, un des hommes de Luffy. Et il ne déteste plus autant le surnom, parce que maintenant lorsqu'il l'entend, cela lui rappelle ce qu'il était par le passé, et ce que l'avenir sera sans aucun doute pour lui.

-xxx-

Un jour, Luffy sera le Roi des Pirates. C'est incontestable. Tout ce dont Zoro peut rêver c'est qu'il sera alors toujours son épéiste et bras-droit. Il veut que le monde les voient tous les deux, ensemble, et que les gens se mettent à chuchoter, à se dire de faire attention.

_Regardez là, _diront-ils à voix basse alors que Luffy sera en train de rire, _c'est Mugiwara no Luffy, le Roi des Pirates._

Et Zoro se tiendra toujours à ses côtés, la main sur ses épées, veillant sur son capitaine. _C'est Roronoa Zoro, _murmuront-ils alors,_le Chasseur de Pirates Zoro, le plus grand épéiste du monde._

**Owari - Fin - The End.  
**_  
_

* * *

**NdZ : **Voilaaaa, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ca a été plus embêtant à traduire que ce que je pensais, j'ai du faire pas mal de modifs, mais l'âme de la fic est restée (hahaha je dis vraiment n'importe quoi !) Bref, merci d'avoir lu et merci d'avance si vous me laissez un petit mot ! Matte ne !


End file.
